Un détail pas si important
by Asagie
Summary: Décrire Hanji est compliqué. Beaucoup trop et personne ne semble se mettre d'accord. Mais genre, après tout, qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire ?OS


**Me revoilà dans le fandom. Il m'inspire pas mal en ce moment. Bref cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de le nui FoF (une heure, un thème et ouais on est maso ou on l'est pas) qui a pour thème "genre". De ça j'en ai pondu... ce truc. Un ovni par rapport à ce que j'écris habituellement. Mais bon après tout c'est le cadre idéal pour sortir de sa zone de confort.**

 **Tous les retours sont bons à prendre. Surtout que c'est un thème assez particulier alors plus y en a et mieux c'est ! Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Définir Hanji : une personne (autant commencer par là, classique et efficace c'est un être humain), cheveux longs et toujours attachés en queue de cheval ne tenant en place que par la volonté divine (des grommellements à cette précision, ça se saurait si Dieu en avait quelque chose à foutre de cette coupe de cheveux), avec toujours des lunettes étranges et gueulant toujours très fort.

Simple et concis. Elle est aussi... Quoi qui est en train de se plaindre ? Oui, toi le nain grognon, t'as un problème ? Ouais je t'ai traité de nain, et alors ? Faut voir la vérité en face mon chou et me menacer ne te fera pas gagner ces centimètres nécessaires pour rendre cet adjectif inapproprié pour te décrire. Alors oui tu seras toujours le "nain grognon". Expression qui vient sûrement d'Hanji, mais elle n'a jamais du te le dire en face, elle est pas conne... Se passe quoi encore ? Pourquoi donc dis-tu que ces infos sont erronées ? J'ai encore rien dit quasiment. Ha ? Je dois employer le pronom "il" pour décrire Hanji ? Et bien certes c'est en effet une donnée à prendre en compte. Maintenant c'est bon tu as dit ce que tu voulais dire, tu peux te détendre, péter un coup je suis sûre que ça ira mieux après.

Tiens, le voilà parti ? Ma foi c'est pas bien grave .

Donc, reprenons, on peut aussi associer Hanji à la science. Scientifique dans toutes les cellules de son corps. Pour définir Hanji il faudrait aussi trouver la définition de "savant fou" (ou fou tout cour pour certains) (mais non, on va tout de même laisser la côté scientifique, si si il a été prouvé que cela restait tout de même des expériences scientifiques derrière tout ce bordel), il a en effet tendance à faire des expériences dans la démesure la plus totale ce qui lui valut une certaine réputation, dont...

Quoi encore ? C'est quoi cette putain de manie de me couper, encore une fois ? Ha, cette fois c'est le major qui s'y met. Bon, rectification, on va garder les infos du plus haut gradé (et ça permet d'emmerder le nain, c'est du tout bonus) le pronom à utiliser semble être "elle" (ils auraient tout de même se mettre d'accord tous les deux là-dessus, ne sont-ils pas sensés se connaître depuis longtemps ?).

Hanji est aussi connue pour son excentricité. Ces passions extrêmes virant au morbide parfois (tout le temps, soyons réalistes, ses passions sont toujours dérangeantes) en font de quelqu'un qui met souvent mal à l'aise. L'adjectif souvent étant un euphémisme pour cacher que tout le monde a le sentiment de parler avec un extraterrestre lorsqu'une discussion touche une de ses passions. Hormis ses digressions scientifiques étranges (malsaines, glauques, chacun y met l'adjectif qu'il préfère) ce sont ses inventions qui sont connues.

Elle est en effet à la tête du département de recherche et d'invention et son intelligence est reconnue par ses pairs. De plus elle est maintenant... Sérieux ? Encore une fois ? Impossible de finir dans ces conditions ma parole ! Merde alors, après le supérieur on a le droit au second d'Hanji. Allez accouche et parle vite. Encore ça ? Et qu'est-ce t'en sais ? Ouais bon, c'est vrai que t'es celui qui côtoie le plus Hanji. Nouveau changement (et le nain va être content) on repasse au "il".

Que l'on apprécie ou non Hanji (la plupart dirons d'ailleurs qu'il est difficile d'avoir un avis fixe sur la question) (difficile pour ne pas dire impossible), on ne peut que reconnaître une certaine forme de génie. Par ses inventions, ses capacités de commandement et ses stratégies, Hanji a une intelligence impossible à ignorer (les mauvaises langues, nombreuses, diront que c'est bien cachée sous sa folie latente).

Car malgré les débats possibles derrière Hanji, il a du pouvoir et ses idées sont toujours prises en compte. Il est, et sera sûrement toujours... Bordel, voilà la bleusaille maintenant ! Si c'est pour faire une remarque sur ce que je pense, demi-tour droite ! Oui, tête de champi ? Ha, il s'éloigne. J'avais raison, apparemment pour les dernières recrues ce putain de débat a été traité et ça sera "elle".

Et bien il a été décidé que dans ces conditions emmerdantes au possible et se faire couper toutes les dix secondes pour ces conneries ça va bien cinq minutes. Parce qu'on va pas se mentir mais ce détail, on peut même dire, genre, qu'on s'en fout non ?


End file.
